My Channy OneShots
by ChannyStemiShizzle
Summary: i've turned this into my collection of one shots. completely unrelated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: came up with this story whilst walkingg the dog and i was just wondering...what if? enjoy ;) oh and before i forget, this story is dedicated to HarryPotterFanGirl4Ever for getting that thing right in A Story of Channy that i Can't remember...:/ anyway here's the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC :'(

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

"Woof, Woof!" my dog Milly barked at me. I grabbed her lead, clipped it on to her collar and set out to walk her. It was around 9pm at the time so it was almost pitch black.

I was walking her down a friendly-looking street when i spotted him. He was walking in the other direction with his own dog.

Our dogs saw each other and barked at one another as they got closer to each other. I smiled an apology at the blonde-haired boy.

"It doesn't matter," he brushed it off, his voice breaking the silence of the dormant street.

The dogs then backed away from each other so that they could continue with their walk, but I only noticed when Milly started barking at me. I had gotten lost in the blonde-haired boys ocean-deep blue eyes...

A light blush arose upon my cheeks, "See you around," I said and cariied on walking to avoid futher embarressment.

Little did I know that this blonde-haired blue-eyed boy would be the one...the guy i would be happily married to in 2 years and who i spent the res of my life with. Chad Dylan Cooper.

**A/N: I know it's short but i just had to get this posted! i'm actually rather proud of it :D please review(: BTW i'm not going to do a multi-chap for this but i might once i have completed at least two of my other stories! thanks please review byee! xx**

**Pray-For-Demi**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY

**Ok, so my bestest friend is feeling a bit doooowwn SO I am writing this story off the top of my head for her :D Love You Rebecca xP**

Gah. Another dreary day at Condor Studios only I have to pretend to be all sunshiny and happy! All I want to do is run straight back home and hide under my covers all day and cry. They all hate me there. Tease me. My mum says it's because they're jealous. Yeah right. Jealous? Of me? Whatever. When pigs fly.

So I dragged my unwilling feet along the chewing gum filled side walked and forced myself through the doors of the So Random filming lot. I fell to the floor. Again. I looked up and glared at the blonde haired heart…. I mean JERKthrob…yeah.

"Watch where you're going Sonshine!" Chad snapped.

"Sonshine? Really Chad, Really?" I barely choked out, trying to forget what it reminded me about… I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I looked down so he couldn't see.

"Uhm..Sonny? Are you…okay?" he sounded concerned, but he's an actor. Actors lie.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him, jumped up and ran to my dressing room. I didn't share with Tawni anymore. Apparently I take up too much room or something. I curled up on the blue, white polka dotted print sofa, hugging my knees and cried my eyes out, ignoring the intercom calling me.

Slowly but surely, I fell asleep, exhausted from all the crying of the past hour or so…

**Chad's POV**

I had to go straight to rehearsal then. I hope sonny's ok… I better go check on her…just in case….you know...yeah. Anyway, I slowly opened the door to her dressing room and found her curled up on her favourite blue, white polka dotted print couch, hugging a blue pillow, tear stains down her cheeks and fast asleep. "Sonny…?" I whispered. She didn't respond so I sat on the couch next to her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. She snuggled close to me, burying her face in my chest as she slept and I caressed her hair whispering, "If only I could tell you how I really feel…."

"I think I already know, if we're on the same wavelength…"

**Sonny POV**

Here's a fact about me, I sleep extremely lightly. So, if by any chance you feel like coming into my dressing room while I'm asleep and wrapping your arms around me, holding me close after whispering my name, I know you're doing it and if I have a huge, huge crush on you, I might even snuggle close to you for….warmth. Heh.

What surprised me most, is what he said next, while he was under the impression I was sleeping.

"If only I could tell you how I really feel…." He whispered into my ear. This was my chance, my chance to tell him how I really feel.

"I think I already now, if we're on the same wavelength…" I opened my eyes.

Chad gasped and looked down at me, suddenly embarrassed, "I, I, uhm…." He stuttered.

I smiled up at him and placed a finger over his lips, "Its ok."

He smiled and kissed my finger, "so I'm guessing you know I like you then?"

"Well, the fact you came in and held me close when no one else ever would, KINDA gives it away," I laughed a little and he joined in with me.

"hmm I guess it kinda does," he grinned, "Sonny Munroe," he placed his forehead against mine gently, "will you please be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Chad Dylan Cooper."

He leaned in a little more and our lips connected, it was as if I could see fireworks going off around us, our lips moved perfectly in sync with each other. Reluctantly, I pulled away from his lips for air and he softly kissed under my ear before whispereing in my ear, "I love you Sonny Munroe, I've loved you since the first time I talked to you, you're amazing and beautiful and I love you so so so much."

I smiled my widest smile, blushing, "I love you too, I always have, even when I first saw you on Mackenzie Falls, I loved you," I looked down, embarrassed.

He gently lifted my chin and winked, "I knew it," he laughed and I joined in with him.

We kissed one more time and all of a sudden a day I thought would be THE worst ever, turned out to be the best.

**Ok, that's probably really bad but, oh well, SMILE REBECCA, I LOVE YOU x)**

**-Demi **


	3. ANOTHER TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY

**Ok, so this is my new one shot that I'm writing because I've sort of forgotten the story I wanted to update at school so…yeah. This story is for someone very, very, very amazing and special and I love him so, so, so much :]**

**I love you Nick :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own SWAC. But nick is mine x)**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up, the skin on my back absorbing the heat from the sun that shone through the slightly parted curtains, while the skin of my torso was against something hard yet soft. It all came back to me, what happened last night…it was amazing…my first time with Chad, making my love to him, showing him in the only way possible how much I loved him.

_The previous day…_

Smiling my famous, face-eating smile, Chad's arm circled around my waist, holding me closing to him to symbolise me as his, as we posed for the paparazzi on the red carpet of the Tween Choice Awards, where we had just one most talked about Hollywood couple in the past year, and I had won best comedy actress and Chad had won best drama actor. Finally, we came off the red carpet and climbed into his limo on the way back to his house for the night as we had previously planned just to stay in and watch a movie together instead of going to an after party because it was a chance for us to spend time together. Chad had his arms around me the whole journey, holding me close to him and I managed to drift off to sleep, while he caressed my hair.

I woke up to find myself lying in Chad's bed, him laying next to me and playing with my hair. I slowly turned my body round so I was facing him and smiled a little, "hey."

"Hey there sleepyhead," he smiled back, showing his dazzling white teeth. I hit him playfully.

"shhh…" I leaned up and kissed him softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed back, sliding his tongue along the line in which my two rows of teeth met and my mouth opened slightly, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. Slightly moaning into the kiss, our tongues danced together inside our connected mouths.

Gently and reluctantly, Chad pulled away and began kissing down my neck and slightly sucking while I moaned softly, smiling. This just made him smile as well, "You're so beautiful, Sonny." I blushed and looked down.

"Stop it," I whispered.

"Stop what?" he lifted my chin gently.

"Making me blush, telling me lies so I feel better about myself."

"You think I'm lying about your incredible, outstanding, unique beauty?" I nodded a little, "And who told you that you weren't?" he asked softly, caressing my hair.

I whispered, tears threatening to fall, "My sister, she always does. She says I'm fat, ugly and don't deserve anybody remotely close to you," one tear fell.

Chad wiped it away sensitively, "Don't listen to her, baby, she's just jealous that she doesn't have your beauty, your talent, your sexy, hot body, your perfect curves," he placed his hands on my hips, "your beautiful smile, or me as an amazing boyfriend that you totally deserve," he grinned at me and I laughed a little, "or your cute laugh… I love you Sonny Munroe."

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper," I hid my face in his neck and softly kiss his neck, sucking softly. Eventually, I left a mark that I repeatedly kissed and I could hear the quiet moans escape his lips one by one. Slowly, I unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off and he proceeded in taking off my dress after a small nod and smile of reassurance.

Then, well, I guess you can tell what happened next…?

_Back to the present…_

I slowly opened my eyes, gazing them upon Chad as he slept peacefully. Careful not to wake him, I pecked his lips and cuddled back up to his chest, falling back to sleep…

* * *

**I really love this story. No jokes. Hehe x) please review!**

**-Demi xx**


	4. Fuck Tradition :

**A/N: So I'm sat in the school library after school waiting for my Mum right now and I have no work to do. So I'm going to write a one-shot. It will be totally random and probably really rubbish. Here it goes... Oh, there's like one cuss at the end, but I'm sure it'll be reet :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own SWAC**

**Sonny's POV**

Where the hell is he? He was supposed to meet me here fifteen minutes ago! It's cold and he's supposed to be giving me my coat that he stol from me this morning. From where I am stood, I can see his black convertible, so he must still be here.

I can't take the coldness anymore, I'm going to his dressing room. Half-running, I made my way to his dressing room and slammed open the door.

"Where is my coat?" I yelled.

Then I took in my surroundings. Chad was asleep on his couch and had only moved a little from my shouting so he must be deep asleep. He looked so cute. Stupid cute **(A/N: I know that's what Chad says but who says Sonny doesn't think it? Huh? Didn't think so...). **Quiety, I sat on the floor next to his couch where he was in deep sleep. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my coat on the back of his dressing table chair, but that wasn't my main focus right now. My main focus right now was the sleeping boy in front of me.

Gently, I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling. His lips turned upwards into a small smile as I did so. I whispered, "I know you can't hear me, and I know you hate me, but I just thought I'd let you know...I love you. I always have. Every small fight, I wished they would end with a gentle kiss and you holding me close to your body, then i face reality and realise that it would never happen and i'm way too chicken to tell you this while your awake, so I'm telling you now. I don't even know where all this came from, I just said it. Oh, and I want my coat back..."

He moved a little, as if he was silently laughing. He was awake. He was laughing at me. A tear rolled down my cheek and a sob broke out from between my lips. "I knew you'd laugh. What I didn't know is that you were awake this whole time. I know you hate me, but you don't need to laugh at me!" By this point tears were streaming down my face and as i saw his eyes open, I ran out of the room, full on crying. I can't believe he just did that.

**Chad's POV**

"Oh, and I want my coat back..." Yes, okay, I was awake. I wanted to see what she would do. I laughed a little at how she added that at the end. I love her too, but **I'm** too chicken to tell her. I heard a small sob and Sonny suddenly said, ""I knew you'd laugh. What I didn't know is that you were awake this whole time. I know you hate me, but you don't need to laugh at me!"

I opened my eyes and saw her, tears streaming down her face and running out of the room. Oh dear, I need to fix this. It wasn't meant to go like that, her stupid humour made me bloody laugh and she took it the wrong way. What am I saying? I love her humour. It's not stupid. At all.

I launched myself off of the couch and ran after her, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her close as she sobbed into my chest. Slowly, I lowered us so we were sat on the floor in the middle of the main hallway of Condor Studios. I rocked her a little back and forth, rubbing her back in small circles, "Shh...I wasn't laughing at that, I love you too."

Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes looked up at me, tear-filled, "Y-you do? R-really?"

I gently wiped her tears, "yes, I do, there's one thing I never lie about, well to you, and that is that I love you Sonny, I love you so so much."

"H-how am I supposed to believe you? You're always messing with us _**"Randoms**__"_..."

"You're not a random. And would I do this if I didn't love you?" I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. To my suprise, she kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck as i wrapped mine round her waist, holding her close to me.

Gently and reluctantly, I pulled away for air, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled softly, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

I spoke as i lifted her off my lap and helped her to stand up, immediately wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close to my side, "Of course," I smiled at her, "but isn't it supposed to be like tradition for the boy to ask?"

She kissed my nose, "Fuck tradition."

**A/N: This didn't turn out too badly actually...the last part made me laugh, and I'm the one that wrote it xD Please Review! :D **

**- Demi xx**


	5. Rumour Has It

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**A/N: ****Short drabble based off the song Rumour Has It by Adele...can make into a story if people want :)**

**Rumour Has It**

She was fake. A blonde slut. She didnt even love you like I did. I would love you way more. We had history, don't you remember? She's a stranger, you hardly know her, how can you love her? She might have it all, but is that really what you want? But boy, your heads' in the clouds, I guess.

_I heard a rumour you don't love her anymore._

She's younger than you. I'm the same age. Maybe that's why you dont love her anymore... Did you miss when we sneaked out at night? When she wasn't around? I heard you been missing me, you shouldn't tell people your secrets. Haven't you heard the rumours? Guess your heads' still in the clouds...

**You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core.**

_I heard a rumour I'm the one your leaving her for._

Just because I'd said I didn't love you, it doesn't mean that I meant it. **People say crazy things**. _Just 'cause you heard it..._

**Rumour Has It.**

_Yet rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

**A/N: ****Review? :)**

**- Demi xXx**


End file.
